Son of Sauron Part I: The Threat
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: There is a new evil presance back in MiddleEarth... one not felt since the War of the Ring. But with Sauron gone, what could it be? And how can Legolas and Aragorn save Arwen from it?
1. On to Gondor

A/N: I really don't know where exactly this is going, I just have a basic plot and I'm running with it. I never plan out my stories, so don't ask me questions about what'll happen cuz I really don't know.

Disclaimer: I own the Sauron's Son (SS, lol), and the Ums. I don't own the word Um (it's elvish) I just own the creature creations. And I don't own anything else, including characters, places, personalities, objects, ect. Why am I naming this stuff? You know what Tolkien created. Oh, but I also own Dadroc, I have a tendency to use it in all of my LotR stories, but I'm not sure exactly why. Oh, well…

Son of Sauron Part I

(maybe someday I'll give it a real _title_!)

"My lord," Anaron said, approaching Legolas on his own feet. "The horses… they seem to be spooked. Something has them. They're… possessed, almost. It seems-"

Legolas looked out onto the grassy plain. Anaron's report was fully correct. Men were dismounting, for fear of their own horses. But they stood much less of a chance against the evil creatures on foot.

It came gradually, yet suddenly, somehow. The spirit in the air. It was taunting, evil. _You cannot defeat me. You cannot defeat my armies. You cannot defeat us._ The words rolled around inside the handsome prince's head. _You cannot. Cannot._

Legolas had then felt something he hadn't felt since the War of the Ring, nearly 50 years ago. It was an evil presence, one that he stood in.

"Something is happening," he whispered. Then, suddenly shouted. "Get them all back!"

"Back?" Anaron demanded. "But… my lord, these elves are filled with honor and bravery. They will fight for you… and fight very well."

"They will not get the chance if they don't turn back!" Legolas replied. "I feel something… something is coming. We must retreat to Mirkwood where we can re-plan, and defeat this army."

"They are trolls, my lord."

"Not all trolls! We are in grave danger here. I promised my kingdom a safe return and that is what shall happen. Pull them back."

Anaron blinked. This was not like Legolas to order a retreat. He was a great warrior, not one to give up easily. But suddenly the horses became uneasy and their leader was too? How peculiar…

But he was right. Not all in this army were trolls. Some were other creatures… creatures that no one had ever seen before.

"Yes, my lord."

Legolas closed his eyes. He was finding it hard to breathe. What was happening? What was this feeling… this voice?

_You cannot defeat my armies, no. Smart of you to bring back your people. Now you will come to me. You will come, and then you will die._

Legolas now found himself gasping for air. All that covered his mind, consumed him, was a large canopy of darkness. All he saw, all that was ever worth seeing was dark, evil, also consumed by a power, the power that was speaking to him.

"Leave," he choked out. "Leave me."

_You will leave this place. You will leave and enter my lair. It is in that place that you will die, yes. You will come to me and die. You cannot defeat my armies and you cannot defeat me. And no, you cannot defeat us, together. Resistance…_

Legolas opened his eyes and he felt relieved. Safe. He turned his head away from the sight of battle back to the woods – Mirkwood – and felt as if he were home already. How grand the arrival would be… they would enter in, and then he would be able to go into the castle, _his _castle, and rest. Then everything would be fine.

_You will never be rid of me._

The cold voice sent a shiver down his spine. Then Anaron came back, leading the group of 500 Elvish warriors. "My lord, to Mirkwood?"

But the King of Mirkwood wasn't looking to the speaker, he was looking beyond him. For there, the army of trolls and other devilish-looking creatures were turning… not going straight on to follow the Elven army, not turning fully around to go back, but turning left.

"To Gondor," Legolas said. "They're going to Gondor!"

"Yes, are we to go to Mirkwood?"

Spooks or no, Legolas got on his horse. The horse was startled and gave a small jump but nothing more, he then allowed his master to mount him. "I will go to Gondor and warn the Lord and Lady, you are to go back to Mirkwood and get a larger army ready. And until I return-" He smiled. "All subjects shall yield to my son, Ohtar."

"Yes, my lord. Are we to continue on foot?"

"Get on your horses," he answered. "The spirit is leaving with the trolls, the horses should be all right in only a moment. And Anaron? Tell Gwilith that I love her, and not to worry. I am simply going to pay a few old friends a visit. I shall be back within a week."


	2. The Evenstar

Disclaimer: I own the Sauron's Son (SS, lol), and the Ums. I don't own the word Um (it's elvish) I just own the creature creations. And I don't own anything else, including characters, places, personalities, objects, ect. Why am I naming this stuff? You know what Tolkien created. Oh, but I also own Dadroc, I have a tendency to use it in all of my LotR stories, but I'm not sure exactly why. Oh, well…

Legolas watched the evil army journey closer and closer to Gondor. _What do you want?_ he wondered silently. _What?_

Still the haunting voice was with him. _You cannot defeat me. You will come to me and die._

"Leave me," he begged.

_You cannot. Cannot. You will come to me and die. You will die._

"Focus!" he ordered himself. The army was heading to Gondor using the commonly used route, but he knew a quicker way. It was a small trail, so even if they saw him they wouldn't be able to follow him in their numbers. He would be able to beat the trolls and other creatures if he hurried. If…

"Noro lim, Homir," Legolas whispered to his horse in elvish. Homir was the Elvish version of the name Gandalf, in memory of the only wizard that he had ever known, and certainly came to respect. Because he was immortal, Legolas had owned many horses in his lifetime thus far, but Homir was possibly his favorite.

The horse was much like Gandalf, so the name was quite fitting. He was wise, at least for a horse, and his long gray mane reminded Legolas of Gandalf's beard. Homir was a large, yet thin horse, though he was strong beyond imagination, much like how Gandalf's old man appearance would make someone think he was weak, but was in fact quite powerful. Yes, Homir was much like Gandalf in many ways, but the best quality was that he was loyal, yet had his own mind, which was unusual for a horse.

Legolas steered his horse onto the beginning of the path he knew, and Homir took off quickly without hesitation. Within minutes they were in the woods, but Legolas took no comfort in this home-like place, knowing that sooner or later he would have to cross the path of the army.

_MINE!_

A sudden roar from the silence boomed inside both Legolas and Homir's heads. Homir jumped up on his back two legs and threw off his master, then ran down the path, faster and faster until he could no longer be seen.

Legolas looked at the suddenly gentle forest. It was peaceful, yet angry, somehow. Like a young child trying to look innocent when you knew he'd done something wrong.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

_Bring to me the Evenstar._

Evenstar.

"Arwen!" he cried in alarm. He quickly darted down the path, hoping to beat the army on foot. They would not get Arwen. They would not.

_You cannot defeat me. You must bring to me the Evenstar._

~*~

"My Lord and Lady, an elf is here who wishes to speak with you," Seobryn told Arwen and Aragorn humbly. "He is Lord Legolas of Mirkwood, and says he has urgent news."

Both Aragorn and Arwen's moods lifted as they heard Legolas's name be said. Neither had seen him since the War of the Ring, which was so long ago that it was now almost an ancient legend.

"Bring him in," Aragorn said smiling. "Quickly."

Seobryn nodded. "Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left the throne room, and moments later came in with Legolas, who also bowed.

"What a great honor to see you again," Legolas said, his head low.

Arwen smiled fondly. "Arise, Legolas. We have much to talk about."

When Legolas looked up, he also had a smile on his face. "Lady Arwen," he said. "You have surely aged, but you have kept your radiant beauty."

She laughed. "While you look quite the same. Tell us, why are you here?"

Legolas's smile lessened somewhat. "I have seen an army of trolls coming this way. Why, I don't know, but they are swift and will be here in no time. I came a mile on my horse, but after that I continued on foot. I have felt something… something I have not felt since the War of the Ring."

The joy in the room disappeared as everyone's faces were covered with concern, interest, and slight fear.

"Trolls?" Aragorn asked.

"Some, yes. Others…" Legolas shook his head. "I have never seen such creatures, nor had any of my army."

Aragorn nodded. "They are Ums, Legolas. Discovered by the elves, hence the elvish name. I'm surprised that you had not heard. We had discovered a scattered few on our ways to battle and out, but never bunched together as an army. They seemed too stupid and mindless to gather together. How many were there?"

"I don't know. The lines seemed endless. 5,000 at least."

Aragorn looked down. Arwen placed her soft hand on his arm hoping to comfort him. "Gondor has a fine army," she said.

"A small army. Each of my men are great, but they are few." He stood. "I must go meet with battle authorities and see what we can do. Legolas, I leave you in good hands." He gave Arwen a quick kiss and Legolas a small smile as he exited the room.

Arwen looked to Legolas. "You have never met my children, have you?"

"No, my lady."

She smiled. "Dear Legolas, you always were a charmer. We have fought a war together, you may call me by my name."

"Evenstar," he said quietly. "I have not told you all I have to report."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it wants you."

Arwen looked alarmed. "Me?"

"I heard a voice… I saw…" He shook his head, trying to straighten it all out. "I don't know what I saw. But I do know what I heard, and it told me that it wanted you."

"I… I don't know what to say. Did it tell you why?"

"No, my lady. But this presence deeply concerns me. I didn't merely feel darkness. I felt… Mordor. Sauron."

"Sauron was destroyed with the Ring," Arwen said gently. "You know he was. Legolas, are you all right?"

He shook his head. "I know. I'm fine. But… I _did_ feel him. You must believe me. Anyone else would question my sanity, but you, Arwen, _must_ believe me. I know that I felt him. He is drawing near with his army to take you."

Arwen paused, wondering what she could say. "We will tell Aragorn later tonight. I must introduce you to our children, you'll like them."

Legolas stared at Arwen's hair as she led him out of the throne room and down the hall. It was not as black as he remembered it, but not yet gray. However, there were streaks of gray every here and there to make her look older. She was aging so quickly, it seemed to him. He was used to elves who would go for 1,000 years and look only days older, but Arwen… it had only been a few years in his eyes and she looked near death.

Though gray-haired and a little more wrinkled, she still had a beauty and gracefulness to her that was all her own. She'd always had that, ever since she was an infant. People saw her and were able to tell right away that she was going to be a beauty once she was older. Loveliness had always seemed to radiate off of her.

"Ah, the youngest," Arwen said as she opened the door to the library. "She is the smart one in the family. Her name is Laesien." Arwen looked to the young girl sitting on a large chair reading an old book.

It was easy to tell that she was born of Aragorn and Arwen. She had Arwen's once pitch-black hair, but Aragorn's slight wavy-ness to it. Arwen's cute nose, but Aragorn's darker eyes. And pale, soft skin that looked almost like it belonged to an elf. Surely Arwen's as well.

"Laesien, this is Legolas. You do remember him, don't you?" Arwen asked her daughter.

She looked up from her book, then smiled. "Oh, yes. I was unaware that he was coming to visit."

"As was I," Legolas replied. "You look as lovely as your mother."

Laesien smiled and stood. "Thank you. What a great honor to meet you." Then she received a glance from her mother and added, "I have heard about you, of course. From both of my parents."

"I hope your mother hasn't been telling childhood stories of me," Legolas joked, looking to Arwen. "Strictly war stories, I pray."

Laesien laughed. "Yes, of course. War stories."

Arwen smiled. "I just wanted you two to meet. Laesien, do you know where Zerameth is?"

"Oh, you know her, mother. She's probably outside practicing."

"Practicing?" Legolas asked.

"Honestly, you'd think she wants to grow up to be a war lord herself, with all the fighting she does," Arwen explained. "Sometimes I wonder if Zerameth was meant to be a boy. She certainly acts like one. Takes after her father, you know."

Legolas laughed. "Maybe she'll be a Ranger."

"Oh, no. There are very few Rangers left nowadays. Even if there were more, I wouldn't allow her to."

"Why not? Strider was a Ranger, and he was a fine man. Wouldn't you say?" Legolas gave Arwen a wink.

"Who is Strider?" Laesien asked.

"Why, your father never told you?" Legolas asked. "What a pity. Well, I'd be happy to tell you the tale sometime. Maybe later tonight." He turned to Arwen. "Now, are you going to introduce me to Zerameth?"

"Of course," Arwen said, still smiling at his mention of Strider. "Come this way."


	3. Lady Zerameth

"Take it back, you goblin!"

"ARGH!"

Yrinvan struggled to get away from the angry girl's grip. He thrashed violently, then finally broke free and, filled with anger, threw a punch at her face. She dodged and then charged at him and tackled him back to the ground once again.

"TAKE IT BACK!" she roared.

Yrinvan noticed her release her grip and get off of him and looked up, surprised. Then he saw the young princess's mother holding her arm gently, but firmly.

"L-Lady Arwen," he stammered. "I… I was just-"

"You are in no trouble from me," she replied. "Excuse me, I must have a word with my daughter." She nodded to a blond Man standing near her. "Legolas, this is Yrinvan, Zerameth's…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Friend."

Yrinvan snorted. "Not at the moment," he mumbled under his breath.

Arwen escorted Zerameth away and Legolas looked to Yrinvan. "Hello," he said.

That was when Yrinvan realized that Legolas wasn't a Man at all… he was an elf! He must have been, for his name was elvish and his hair was longer than most Men's. He was also quite beautiful and fair-skinned for a Man. "You're a… an elf!"

"That I am," he replied.

"I've never met an elf before. How do you do, sir?"

Legolas smiled. "Never met an elf? Lady Arwen was one at one time, you know. Have you never seen her father Elrond Halfelven? Or her other relatives, such as Galadriel or Celeborn?"

Yrinvan shook his head. "I was always assured that the fact that she was elvish was a myth, never confirmed. Lord Aragorn is a Man, a _whole_ man. I always assumed it was an exaggeration, for she _does_ have fair skin and lovely features."

Legolas smiled. "Indeed, she does. Even for an elf."

Arwen came back with Zerameth. "I apologize, Yrinvan," she said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly all right. Zerameth couldn't hurt me with a thousand swords."

Zerameth glared at him. "Why, you little-"

"Shh!" Arwen ordered. "Hush! I have someone I want you to meet. This is Legolas, Lord of Mirkwood. Legolas, my daughter."

Legolas tilted his head down for a slight bow of his head. "Lady Zerameth."

She gave a quick nod in stead of a curtsy. She was in no mood to show decent matters when she was this angry. Mostly at Yrinvan; all she wanted to do was hurt him. She couldn't care less about one of her mother's friends. "Legolas."

Arwen gave her a sharp look. "_Lord,_" she corrected.

Zerameth sighed. "_Lord_ Legolas."

"I hope you will join us for dinner, Yrinvan," Arwen said, turning to the young boy. "If you have no other plans."

Yrinvan nodded. "Yes, of course. I shall look forward to it."

Arwen smiled at him. "Splendid. Forgive me, Legolas, you must want to bathe. Come."

Arwen led Legolas away and Zerameth turned to Yrinvan and resumed glaring at him. "You still didn't take it back," she informed him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Yrinvan hung his head. "Fine. I take it back."

"What was that?" Zerameth asked smirking.

"You're right, OK?!"

"That's better. Now come, we have to practice."

She started towards the weapons room and Yrinvan reluctantly followed. "Must we?" he wined. "You practice endless days and nights. Surely we could rest a bit before supper?"

"Don't be silly," Zerameth replied. "If I can get better, I will. That's it. Now…" She stopped to look at the different weapons hanging around her in the medium-sized room. What would be her weapon of choice today? Bow and arrow? Sword? Ax?

Zerameth couldn't help but smile while she browsed through them. There was nothing she loved more than selecting something to fight with. She finally decided on a sword, her personal favorite, and then wondered which one. When she came across the sword Naymet, she reached up to grab it.

"You can't use that," Yrinvan said. "That's one of the best swords! Your father said we can only use the practice swords to, well… practice."

"What harm can we bring it?" Zerameth replied. "It was made by the elves, you know. Light as a feather, sharp as a nail."

Yrinvan swallowed. "And what if you accidentally hit me?"

"I won't. I'm the best swordsman you'll find in Middle-Earth. I have no accidents."

Yrinvan had to admit, Zerameth _was_ very good with a sword. But he had seen people get harmed in practice by accident, and he didn't want that to happen to him. Zerameth was no better than her father's army, and even they had accidents. Yrinvan didn't want to risk it.

"The practice ones are duller," he said. "Why don't we-"

Zerameth turned to stare him in the eye. "You don't trust me, Yrinvan?"

He blinked. "Well, you tend to get very competitive, and maybe-"

"Oh, don't be such a troll. Pick a sword."

"Actually, I think I'm going into the palace to… talk to… Laesien. Yes. I'll practice with you after we eat."

Zerameth dropped the sword and bolted to the door, beating him. "You have no need to talk to my sister. I need to practice, so you're going to help me."

"You need no practice. I thought you were the best swordsman in Middle-Earth. And if I desire to talk to your sister, I will. I don't need any reason."

Zerameth sighed and stepped away from the door. "All right, then. But after supper we meet here. And notice I'm not happy about this."

"I know. But we've been practicing all day and I need a break." Yrinvan walked out of the room and into the main part of the palace, heading for the library where he knew Laesien would be.

Zerameth smiled at Naymet. "Maybe some other time," she told the beautiful sword as she put it back. "Maybe tonight."


	4. First Time

The Lady Gwilith stood, angered. "Send someone to retrieve him!" she commanded of the elf before her. She'd just received news that he had gone to Gondor and sent the rest of the army back to Mirkwood. It seemed as if her husband never came back with the army… he always found one reason or another to stay behind, or another thing he had to do. Mirkwood was left without a ruler.

"The Lord said that his son Ohtar-"

_"FIND HIM_," Gwilith ordered. "I want Mirkwood's fastest rider to go to Gondor at once!"

Elral bowed. "Yes, my lady." He left.

Gwilith took a deep breath. "Who is the ruler of Mirkwood?" she asked no one in particular. "Sometimes I wonder if it is not him, but I."

~*~

Ohtar took out another arrow and shot it at the target. He hit the mark and raised his arms in triumph. "I did it!" he cheered.

His trainer turned to the target and inspected it. He put his finger on the small black dot that Ohtar failed to hit. "When your father was your age he was able to put the arrow right here when he was riding a horse bareback at full speed," he said. "Again."

Disappointed, Ohtar's smile faded and his victorious arms were put down by his sides. "My father," he muttered. "I don't have a father. He's never here, anyway. How am I supposed to know what he's capable of? I never even see him."

_"I_ know what he's capable of," Nónd replied. "Again."

Ohtar sighed and pulled out another arrow. He took aim and shot it. It landed nearly 2 inches away from the tiny, almost microscopic dot. "I hit the circle," Ohtar reported.

"But you did not hit the dot. I want to see you shoot an arrow into your opponent's _eye,_ not his face. Again."

"I'll shoot an arrow into _your_ eye," Ohtar mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just… I'm tired of this. I need to do something different. I've been shooting arrows all day."

Nónd nodded. "Very reasonable." He turned to one of the servants. "Get us two swords."

Ohtar's shoulders drooped. Sword fighting was worse than archery. Archery didn't involve physical activity; it wasn't tiring. Only boring. But with swords he quickly tired and gave up, letting Nónd defeat him. He did not have much endurance.

"Must we?" he asked.

"You need a change, I thought. We must practice with swords sometime."

"But my father never used swords," Ohtar said, mentioning his father only to challenge Nónd to come up with an answer. Nónd shaped Ohtar's training how his father's training was shaped, made him do things his father did, practice in situations his father had experienced. Legolas was what Ohtar was to aspire to be, what he would try to be. Mention of Legolas was Nónd's weakness.

He sighed. "Your father could use one if he needed to, however. He still had training with them, in case the time came where he had no other option."

"But he never needed one. I think we should practice with the arrows."

Nónd smiled. "I know what you're trying to do, young prince. It will not work."

"What happened to your wanting me to be the best archer in Mirkwood, hmm?"

"Prince Ohtar…"

"Tell me."

Nónd sighed. "I don't need to give you a reason. We will practice swords play for a bit." The servant came back with two swords and tossed one to Nónd, and handed the other to Ohtar.

"On my count," said Nónd, as usual. "Min, tad… neled!"

On the count of the Elvish three, Ohtar lunged and struck. Nónd blocked it, then pulled his sword back and returned the strike.

Ohtar blocked it, then spun around and bolted away. Nónd laughed.

"You cannot run from me!" he said. "When you are facing a knight you will not be able to outrun him when he is on his horse."

"Then get a horse!" Ohtar replied, still running. "It will make this more realistic!"

"Come back, Prince Ohtar!" Nónd called, starting to run after him. "You cannot run away from your foes!"

"I am the fastest runner in Mirkwood!" Ohtar answered. He glanced behind him and made sure Nónd was out of sight, then climbed up in a large tree. Not too high up, of course. For he would need to jump down from it.

Nónd came into sight and stopped for a breath. "Prince Ohtar!" he called, thinking he was still in front of him. "Come back!"

Ohtar smiled. He'd planned to jump down in front of Nónd and take him by surprise, but not yet. Nónd wasn't in the right spot.

What he wasn't expecting was for the trainer to keep running after him. He took off, leaving Ohtar in his tree.

The prince jumped down and ran after Nónd, and when he caught up to him gave a cry and struck. Nónd quickly turned, but was unprepared for the sword. The dull tip was against his throat in a second.

"Well played," Nónd said. "But you mustn't run. You need to face your foes no matter-"

"I wasn't running _away_," Ohtar replied. "It was all part of my plan." He grinned at his sword against his trainer's neck. "Not bad, right? This is the first time I've beaten you."

Nónd's sword flew up and hit Ohtar's, and knocked it out of his hand and to the ground. "What will you do now?" he asked.

Ohtar blinked. Then he turned and bolted.

Nónd groaned. "Prince! Come back this instant!"


	5. Another Problem

"And then Strider was revealed as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, descendant of Isildur and heir to the throne of Gondor."

Laesien and Zerameth stared at Legolas intently as he continued the story.

"It was at that time that Lord Elrond of Rivendell was about to pronounce them the Fellowship of the Ring, when suddenly a halfling ran up to Frodo and declared that he would go anywhere his friend went. Seeing this, the other two, Meriadoc and Peregrin, also stepped forward and said that they also desired to come along. And so it was… there were 9 companions in the fellowship. Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins of the Shire, Gimli, Gloin's son, Gandalf the Grey, Boromir, son of Denethor, Aragorn son of Arathorn, also called Elessar, Elfstone, and other things, and I, Legolas of Mirkwood."

Arwen opened the door to the library. "Children," she said. "It is time to go to sleep."

Laesien stood. "Mother!" she said. "Legolas just told us the greatest story!"

Legolas smiled. "It isn't over yet. I shall tell you more tomorrow. Goodnight, Lady Laesien and Lady Zerameth."

"It's amazing!" Laesien gushed. "He made the War of the Ring and the history of our own family into some sort of fairy tale!"

Arwen laughed. She didn't know which parts of Legolas's story her daughter didn't believe and therefore called it "fairy tale," but she knew that Legolas was telling the true story.

"Is that so?" she asked.

Laesien nodded. "Like how everyone thinks you used to be an Elf and such! It's false, but with a sense of realism."

"Legolas must be a wonderful storyteller," Arwen said. "Come, now. To bed. You, too, Zerameth. Say goodnight to Legolas."

They both said goodnight and Laesien gave him a hug, then they walked to their own separate rooms.

"Did you tell them that it was a true story?" Arwen asked Legolas.

"I did not, nor did I tell them it wasn't."

"I've told them that I was an elf, but they always think that I'm jesting. But it's hardly important, I won't force them to believe it."

"Has Aragorn spoken to you?"

"Of what?"

"The trolls. They should arrive here soon. I doubt I'm much faster than them, they must have been almost right behind me."

Arwen shook her head. "He's been with the war council all day. We may go now to see him if you wish."

Legolas stood. "I would like that. I wish to tell him about you. And… maybe I should take you to Mirkwood with myself so that if you are what they are coming for, you won't be here."

"I will stay with my family and my kingdom," Arwen replied.

"Arwen, I know that you are a fighter. You would quickly act as Eowyn did, dressing like a man and wading into battle if you had to. But you are aging quickly, you are older and weaker than you used to be. You would fight, I don't doubt that. But I don't doubt that you would loose as well."

"I will not run," she replied. She opened a door to the war room where Aragorn was meeting with other Men at a table. He stood when he saw her.

"My lady," he said.

"You are done for today," she told him and the rest of the Men. "Go home and rest."

Aragorn smiled. "You heard your queen," he said. "We meet here at sunrise." He gave a nod to finalize it, then the Men each stood and left, acknowledging Arwen as they went out of the door.

Aragorn looked tired. Arwen approached him. "You must sleep, but not quite yet. Legolas wishes to speak with you."

He sat in a chair at the table and Legolas sat next to him. "What have you decided?" Legolas asked. "If anything?"

"We must call on other kingdoms to help us, I'm afraid. It is the only way."

"There is another problem."

"What is it?"

Legolas looked at Arwen and she sent him an encouraging look. "I have felt something drawing near. It… it feels like… Sauron."

"Sauron? But the Ring-"

"The Ring is gone, I know. And I know that Sauron is no more. But… possibly he is not the only evil spirit in this world. I have felt a great evil, and it spoke to me."

Aragorn looked concerned. "What did it say?"

"It wants Arwen. Why, I do not know, but it does desire her."

Aragorn breathed deeply and rested his head in his hand, looking away from Legolas. "And what would you have me do?" he asked slowly, almost fearfully.

"I have no rule over you, I would never ask for the right to command you. But I feel as if she is not safe in Gondor, for that is where she is expected to be. Therefore, I ask: let me take her to Mirkwood with me."

Aragorn looked at Arwen. "What of the children?"

"Children?" Legolas asked.

"Zerameth and Laesien. What are they to do?"

Legolas blinked, unsure of what was being asked. "I… I suppose stay here."

"I'm not as exciting and adventurous as I used to be, Legolas," Aragorn said, turning back to him. "I'm old and dull, and I don't take chances anymore, at least not with my family and the things that are dear to me. You may take Arwen, but with her I ask that you would take my daughters as well."

Legolas paused, surprised. "You would trust all of your family in my hands?"

"I would, should you choose to take them."

He nodded. "Very well. We will leave at sunrise."


	6. 5 Horses

Legolas put the last of the supplies on his horse. Then he paused to look at the other 4 horses that Arwen had told the attendants to retrieve. Why 5? They didn't have much luggage, so it couldn't be that. And there were only 4 people setting out for Mirkwood. Himself, Arwen, Zerameth, and Laesien.

Arwen walked out of the castle, Zerameth and Laesien following her. "Did they pack everything I asked?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I saddled the horses and strapped on the supplies. But… why did you ask for 5?"

"Oh, I apologize. I forgot to tell you… Yrinvan is coming with."

"Yrinvan?"

Arwen nodded. "Yes, he has no parents and he stays with us and does a few chores here and there, and helps Zerameth practice. He does a little bit of everything, I suppose."

"And he is coming?"

"Yes, I asked him to. I apologize if it is only more trouble, but he is already packed. He is in fact on his way down here now."

It was at that moment that Yrinvan came rushing out by the horses. "Dreadfully sorry!" he said, holding a medium-sized bag over his shoulder. "It was such late notice, I needed to retrieve a few spare clothes and…" He looked at Arwen. "Are we ready?"

She nodded. "Mount your horses, we can maybe reach Mirkwood in only 3 days if we hurry."

Legolas smiled. "3 days? You must not travel much anymore, Arwen. It will take us at least 5, 6 depending on when we reach the river."

"But… this is Anorien, and we can reach Dol Guldur in 2 from the river Limlight, can't we?"

Legolas laughed. "Oh, no. First we must cross Rohan, and that alone will take one day. Then Wold, then we cross the river, and from there it is still 100 miles."

"What about the Mouths of Entwash?" Yrinvan asked.

Legolas smiled. "He knows his geography, no doubt. We will cross the Mouths of Entwash this afternoon if we can make fair time. Now," he got on his horse. "We set out."

~*~

When they arrived in Mirkwood they did not hear the joyful trumpets nor the feast being prepared or see any decorations indicating celebration. They received greetings on their way to the palace but nothing more, for no one was expecting their arrival and were unprepared. Many of them looked at Isildur's Children (as descendants of Isildur were being commonly called) and Yrinvan in awe, wondering what they were doing in their Lord's company. But no questions were asked until they entered Legolas's home once again and Anywien and Galia rushed up to their father.

"Father! Father!" Anywien cried as she ran to him. Legolas got off of his horse and opened his arms for his daughters to run into.

"My children!" he said and laughed. "How splendid to see you again. Where is your mother and brother? Are they not here?"

"Ohtar is out with Nónd training. He says that Nónd is going to kill him. Mother is…" Anywien looked to Galia. "Where's mother?"

"Maybe in the garden," Galia guessed. "But father, we've missed you so. How long are you staying this time? A day or so?"

Legolas was saddened at the thought that they assumed he wouldn't be around for very long. But it was partially his own fault and he knew that and took responsibility for it… he knew very well that he was usually only home for a day or two before setting off again… he knew his army better than he knew his own family.

"I don't know, Galia," he replied. "I pray I can stay longer, but things are happening… horrible things." He stood and motioned to Arwen, her daughters, and Yrinvan. "I bring with me an old friend and her daughters. Arwen, Lady of Gondor and her daughters Lady Zerameth and Lady Laesien, and Yrinvan. These are my daughters, Lady Anywien and Lady Galia. And somewhere near I have a son Ohtar and a wife, Gwilith."

Arwen smiled and dismounted. "Then it works out perfectly. My daughters can play with your daughters, and Yrinvan with Ohtar."

Legolas also smiled. "Yes, I suppose it does." He looked to Arwen's daughters. "I leave you to get better acquainted. Yrinvan, if you wish you may come to see my son Ohtar."

Yrinvan nodded and also dismounted, then helped the 2 princesses do the same.

"I would like to meet Ohtar as well, if you do not mind," Zerameth said. She did not want to spend her time getting to know these two girls… she usually preferred to be with boys.

Legolas nodded. "Come."

A/N: from now on I'm only updating on Saturdays because I don't have time during school days. On a rare occasion, I might update during the week, but usually it's every Saturday. Please review!


	7. Ohtar and Gwilith

Ohtar tried to hold the bow as steady as possible as he stared at the small dot on the target. It was barely visible to him at all… was he really expected to hit it?

"Ohtar."

Irritated, he lowered his bow. The voice was unfamiliar, but that didn't matter. No matter who it was, they needed to show him respect.

"_Prince_ Ohtar," he said as he turned. Then he saw his father smiling at him.

"I see. Maybe I shall have you begin to call me Lord."

"Father," Ohtar said in shock. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Have I been gone that long?"

"I'm afraid so. I was beginning to think you were dead."

"Ohtar-"

Ohtar glared at him. _Father had better not expect me to forgive him after how long he was gone,_ he thought bitterly. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen Legolas.

"I'm young, father. You've made me rule while you're gone, and I understand that, but I spend more time on the throne than you do. I can't lead. Not yet, anyway. Not for a long period of time. I am so tired of waiting for you to come home. It seems like you leave more often than you return." Then he walked away.

Legolas started after him but Arwen grabbed his hand. "Legolas, you must leave him. He's angry, let him be."

Legolas sighed. "He's my son, I must be there for him."

"Not when he doesn't want you to be. Come, introduce us to your wife."

"Maybe you are right."

The four walked to the gardens, where sure enough, Queen Gwilith sat near the fountain.

"The fair Lady Gwilith," Legolas said proudly. She looked up at him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, anger in her eyes. Legolas instantly knew that his encounter with her would be similar to his meeting with Ohtar.

"Gwilith, I know-"

"You promised me you'd be home in 4 months! Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've looked at you?"

"Gwilith, we were delayed at the mountains. We had to stop for a week, and then we had some unexpected encounters."

"That's not what I'm angry about. Your army came back only to tell me that you went to Gondor! You were almost home, and then you were delayed yet another endless 2 weeks."

"I will explain everything. I assure you, there is a reasonable explanation. But I bring home guests to stay with us. Lady Arwen of Gondor, her daughters Zerameth and Laesien, and Yrinvan. He is a…" Legolas paused.

"A friend of the family," Arwen finished. "What an honor to meet you, Lady Gwilith."

Gwilith paused, as if unsure of what to say. "Where are your daughters?"

"This is Zerameth," Arwen replied, looking to her eldest. "Laesien is talking with your own daughters."

"How nice to meet you all," Gwilith said. "Legolas, a word with you, please?"

The couple walked a small distance away, when Gwilith began scolding him in a harsh whisper.

"How could you?!" she raged. "You brought home the royal family of Gondor?! You had better have your "reasonable explanation" be decent, because I do _not_ have the patience to deal with you and your stories to excuse something that could begin a war!"

"Hush," he said. "I apologize. Forgive me, Gwilith, but you know Arwen was a friend of mine when we were young, and-"

"Legolas Greenleaf, how could you?!"

"Listen to me!" he snapped. "I am the King of Mirkwood, you will _not_ interrupt me, even if you are my wife!" Gwilith obeyed. "Someone is after her, so I needed to get her away from Gondor, for that is where she is expected to be. Her children came only because Aragorn insisted. He did not want to take a chance with his daughters, that they may get harmed or killed. This could not be avoided, unless I would have been heartless and forgotten about her completely. I couldn't leave her to die."

Gwilith paused for a moment, then wrapped Legolas in her arms. Nearly crying, she said "I'm sorry, Legolas. But I've missed you so, and there have been rumors of your death, and I… I-"

"Im dar cuin," Legolas whispered to her in Elvish. "A im meleth lle." (I am alive. And I love you.)

Gwilith smiled and kissed him affectionately. She loved it when he spoke Elvish to her. She loved the sound of his voice, especially speaking Elvish words for they were so smooth and elegant and romantic. "A im meleth lle_,_ nin Legolas." (And I love you_,_ my Legolas.)

They shared a long, passionate kiss, and Legolas was assured that all wounds were healed. He wasn't sure, however, if his son would be as forgiving.


	8. The Elven Prince

The next day Zerameth made her way into the weapons room with Yrinvan at her side. "We will get in trouble for this," Yrinvan repeated. "I assure you."

"Don't be silly," Zerameth answered. "We will not."

"I cannot believe that I even listened to you in the first place," he muttered.

"You listened to me because you knew I was right," she replied.

"I listened only with the hope that you would get caught and thrown into a dark cell and lived there for the rest of your days, alone and starved. That is why I listened."

"At least I have you to keep me company." Zerameth opened the door on her right and saw many bows hanging on a wall. "This is it," she told him. She opened it wider and entered, Yrinvan following her. Only after the door was shut did they notice the Prince of Mirkwood looking straight at them.

"Oh," Zerameth said. "Hello."

Ohtar continued looking at them, unmoving.

"Suilannad?" Yrinvan tried. (Hello?)

Ohtar laughed. "Lle pedo Edhellen?" (You speak Elvish?)

"Taegnet," came the reply. (A little.)

Ohtar was quite amused. He was shocked that Yrinvan spoke any Elvish at all, and was even more entertained to find that Yrinvan obviously didn't think he even spoke the Common Tongue at all. "Im pedo i remel iuith lam." (I speak the frequently used tongue.)

Yrinvan smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Oh," he said. "I'm Yrinvan."

"Ohtar," Ohtar replied. "What are you two doing in here?"

Yrinvan looked to Zerameth. She sighed. "We were getting some swords to practice with. Are you going to tell anyone?"

Ohtar smiled at the lovely princess. "Of course not. I would never be able to get a lady in trouble." She smiled back and they locked eyes for a moment, but the Ohtar looked back to Yrinvan and cleared his throat. "So then, why would you want to practice when you do not have to?"

"I _don't,_" Yrinvan answered. "Want to, that is. She is making me."

Ohtar looked back to Zerameth. "What do you want, then? For weapons?"

"I was hoping to find some swords, but I only see bows and quivers."

"Yes, Elves commonly use bows and arrows. I don't know exactly why, but that is what I have always mainly practiced with, and many of my father's army primarily use them. But we do have some swords in a small shed outside of the castle."

"Could you show them to us?"

Ohtar shook his head. "No, I must get to Nónd, my trainer. I apologize. But, perhaps I could show you around the castle later tonight?"

Zerameth smiled. "I'd enjoy that."

"Why don't we meet here after dinner?"

"I look forward to it, Prince Ohtar." Zerameth left the room and Yrinvan turned to glare at Ohtar.

"What?" Ohtar demanded.

"Stay away from Zerameth," Yrinvan warned. "I won't have you or any other creature going near her."

"Creature?" Ohtar demanded.

"You are an Elf, and Zerameth… well, she is not."

"We aren't betrothed, I merely offered to show her around. Is that some kind of offense?"

"I won't have you going near her, understand? I will be watching you closely, Prince Ohtar." With that, Yrinvan left.


	9. In Need of a Plan

"My lord," Seobryn said to Aragorn. "The army is turning."

Aragorn stood. "What?"

"The Trolls and Ums, they are turning. North, towards Mirkwood."

Aragorn's eyes widened. Mirkwood was where Arwen was! But… how would the army know that she left Gondor? Unless they had spies, there was no way they could have found out.

"Any word of Legolas and Arwen?" he asked. Seobryn shook his head.

"No, my lord. But I am sure they made it."

"Yes, they must have. Or the army would have no reason to go to Mirkwood." Aragorn sighed. "I can't stay here while they are advancing. I must also go to Mirkwood and warn Legolas. But I have no son to rule in my stead, and Eriador and Rhun armies are already on the way to aid us. I don't know what to do…" He sighed. "It's a week's voyage. If they left Mirkwood, then I would have no way of knowing."

"When the armies get here, we may send them back if you wish," Seobryn suggested.

"No, it would all have been in vain. It is a long journey for them. We cannot ask that of them."

"What would you have me do, then, my lord?"

Aragorn paused to think, then finally sighed. "I would have you rule in my stead, only if you would. I must get to Arwen."

"Me, my lord?"

"You work closest to me, you know what I would do in situations and are probably my most faithful servant. I have no son, so it is up to you, if you would take such a position."

"I would."

Aragorn smiled, but his face still showed his weariness and stress. "My thanks. I shall be back when I can, but I don't know when that will be. Let the armies rest here if they desire to, then turn back when they wish. Send our deepest apologies with them, and tell them that we will make up for it with the children of Isildur if we must."

Seobryn shock showed on his face. "My lord? You have merely two daughters. If you shall give them away, that would leave no one to marry."

"I will have a son before I am dead, mark my words. I will adopt Yrinvan if I must. Goodbye, Seobryn. Do not let our kingdom fail." With that, he exited the room to prepare his horse.

Aragorn rode hard and did not sleep or even stop any of the nights, and he got to Mirkwood late evening on the 4th day. He could barely keep his eyes open as he walked into the castle, escorted by Elral, a personal attendant of the Legolas and Gwilith. He was able to find them in the throne room.

"My Lord and Lady," Elral began, bowing. "Lord Aragorn of Gondor."

Legolas stood. "Aragorn," he said. "What is this surprise?"

"I think they sense her," Aragorn replied, skipping the pleasantries entirely. He did not even bother to address Legolas or Gwilith. "The Trolls and Ums. They know she is here."

"How do you know this?"

"They were near Gondor when they suddenly turned towards here. I do not know how they know where she is, but they do. I fear we will not be able to outrun their army yet a third time."

"You saw the army?"

Aragorn nodded. "They will be here by dawn."

Gwilith's face showed her worry. "We must get Arwen out of Mirkwood at once."

"It is too late," Aragorn replied, shaking his head. "They did not realize she had left Gondor until 6 days after she left. If it will take them that long, then they will not know she is gone from here until they arrive."

"Then what are we to do?"

Aragorn looked to Legolas. "What are we to do?" he asked him.

Legolas thought. He wondered if they should hide Arwen in a remote place, but the army would surely find her sooner or later and most likely kill her. But he, like Gondor, also did not have the army to fight them.

"I do not know," he admitted. "The forest may slow them down a bit and give us more time."

"More time for what?" Gwilith asked.

"I wish I knew," he replied. "But whatever it is, we will have more time to do it. We-"

It was then that Ohtar entered the room. He took note of everyone's worried face and asked, "What is it? Are we in danger?"

"We will be fine, son," Legolas replied. "What is it you need?"

"What is going on?" Ohtar persisted.

"Ohtar," Gwilith said. "What do you need?"

"Tell me," he insisted. "I may help a bit."

Legolas showed a faint smile. He doubted that Ohtar would be able to help, but he told him anyway. "There is an army coming near that we do not have the strength to fight. They are after the human, Arwen."

"And you are thinking of bringing her somewhere else?" he asked.

"It has been addressed, but we are not sure if it would work."

"No, it certainly wouldn't. Nónd tells me that I cannot run from my foes. We may fight them, or outsmart them. Never run."

Legolas paused. Outsmart them… that would work, if only he had a plan. For Trolls were never smart, they would be easily fooled. If only he knew how to fool them…

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

Ohtar smiled. "I am glad to help. Goodnight father, mother."

"Goodnight," they both answered in turn. Then Ohtar left.

"We may outsmart them," Legolas said. "Tell me, Aragorn, how smart are the Ums?"

"I don't know, why?"

"They will be easily defeated, we need only a plan."


	10. Goodbye

Legolas kissed Gwilith for possibly the last time ever. If he died with everyone that was leaving while gone, she would be all that was left of the royal family. And Gondor's family would be completely gone.

"I will return," he assured her. "If only to say goodbye."

Gwilith had tears in her eyes. Her voice was sad and broken, which was rare for this female Elf who was normally filled with pride, joy, and even anger, at times. But now only sorrow remained in her heart. "If you return only to say goodbye, I will kill you myself."

Legolas smiled. "I'm sorry, Gwilith."

"You are leaving me yet again."

"No."

"You are away from me more often than you are with me. Promise me that if you survive, you'll stay."

"Gwilith-"

"Promise me!"

Legolas looked into his lover's wet green eyes. He instantly felt guilty for leaving as often as he did. "I… I want to, but I can't control the things that I must do."

"Promise me, Legolas."

He sighed. "I promise, my Gwilith. You are the air that I breathe, I need you. And I will be with you for eternity if you can stand this one last parting."

Gwilith couldn't help but smile. Her name was directly translated to the Common Tongue as "air," however many Elves saw it as "elegant" and "smooth." But she loved to hear him talk like that to her… Legolas could make her heart melt sometimes.

"I don't know if I can."

He embraced her one last time, then began to walk to his horse. "I love you."

"Stay alive," she begged. "Just stay alive."

Legolas mounted his horse, then looked around at the people coming along. He checked to make sure everyone was there. Ohtar, Anywien, Galia, Yrinvan, Zerameth, Laesien, Aragorn, and, of course, Arwen.

It was dark out, not yet dawn. They could not afford to wait any longer, for Aragorn was sure the army would be in Mirkwood any minute.

"Noro erin," Legolas told his horse. Homir began to go, and the rest of the horses followed.

"You had better return!" Gwilith shouted after them as they began to fade away. Tears began to stream down her face. Legolas had left once again, but this time, instead of returning a year later, may never return. This was his most dangerous task ever.

~*~

"Where are we going?" Yrinvan asked finally. It had been a question that was bothering him for what felt like some time since they left.

"South," came Aragorn's reply.

"Isn't that where the army is coming from?" asked the nervous human.

"Yes."

"So… we are galloping _towards_ them?"

"Yes."

Yrinvan looked to Zerameth who was riding next to him. "Were you informed of the plan?" he asked her.

Zerameth was no help. She shook her head. "No, were you?"

"No. Are they sure we intend to ride into an army of trolls?"

"I'm sure they know what they are doing. They wouldn't risk brining the heir of Mirkwood if we were going to die."

Yrinvan was incredibly uncomfortable by merely thinking of where they were going. He realized that he was near the back, so maybe he could turn back if things got dangerous. Maybe no one would notice… or even if they did, they might not blame him. Behind him rode Ohtar and Anywien. They were talking to each other in Elvish, in hushed voices. Every now and then he was able to understand a few words, but his own Elvish was very limited so he couldn't tell what it was they were talking about. But he did hear them say his name.

"I don't trust that "heir of Mirkwood," " Yrinvan whispered to Zerameth. She looked at him, surprised.

"And why not?"

"Well, I suppose because he is an Elf. Never trust an Elf, that's what the Dwarves say."

Zerameth smiled. "Of course they do. The Dwarves don't like the Elves. But I think they are wonderful creatures. So graceful and beautiful… and hearing their language is so soothing. I can't understand it, but it _is_ truly lovely, you must admit."

"I still don't trust that Ohtar."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't."

Behind them, Ohtar was smiling. In Zerameth's list of describing the Elves, she forgot an important detail: their keen sense of hearing. Even while they whispered, Ohtar could hear them clearly. He smirked at Anywien and she returned it. They then continued talking in Elvish.

At the front of the line, Legolas was using his own handy Elvish feature, the also-keen sense of sight. He was able to see ahead the front of the line of Trolls and Ums. "Arwen," he said. "Come near the front."

Arwen gave her horse a slight tap with her foot so that it sped up next to Legolas. "Do you see them?"

"Yes. We must make sure that they also see you. Get on the other side of me."

Arwen sped up her horse and got in front of Legolas, then shifted to the other side and he did the same, then she slowed back down to his pace, which was still fairly fast.

"How are the children?" Legolas asked her.

"I do not know. All right, I suppose."

Legolas glanced over his shoulder. Laesien was riding next to Galia, Yrinvan next to Zerameth, and Ohtar next to Anywien. They were each talking to each other. Aragorn was right behind Legolas and Arwen.

"Aragorn," Legolas said. "Drop behind the children. Make sure they are all right and stay back there until we are away from the army." Aragorn nodded and did as he said.

Arwen smiled at Legolas. "Are you going to at least inform _me_ about your plan?" Legolas shook his head. "Why not?"

He grinned at her. "It makes it more interesting." (lol)

Arwen laughed. "You are still a child at heart, dear Legolas."

"I cannot argue with you on that, my lady. Can you see them yet?"

Arwen looked and sure enough, was able to see the Trolls and Ums being dimly lit by the rising sun. It wasn't nearly very bright out yet, only a small bit was lit up by the sun, and they were in a wooded area, so it was much darker.

"I see shadows," she replied.

"Veer right." They turned slightly to the right, and the children's horses as well as Aragorn's followed.

Arwen feared she would run into the first Troll, for she was heading straight towards him. When she reached him, Legolas turned sharply away from the army and Arwen's horse didn't need to be told to do the same. Her horse stayed next to Legolas's, and also turned.

"Arwen!" Legolas called to her. "Let them know you are here!"

Arwen smiled adventurously. "Lead the children away, I will do what needs to be done."

"We will meet you 2 miles East of here. And Arwen," Legolas looked at her seriously with much concern. "Don't get killed just so that they can see you. If it's too dangerous, turn around. All right?"

Arwen nodded. "I know."

Legolas turned and motioned for the children to steer their horses towards him. Each of them looked at Arwen curiously as they neared her, but none said anything.

Legolas was relieved as he put more distance between him and the army, feeling as if a burden was lifted away and that if he had not heard the voice yet, he would never hear it again, but he was wrong. It came to him just the same.

_So, you have delivered to me the Evenstar._

Legolas's eyes widened and he instantly halted his horse. He could faintly see the army, but he knew that they were very far away, and that none of the humans would even be able to see it anymore. All of the rest of the horses stopped as well, as they were trained to do.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked. "Where are we?"

"A mile East of where we hit the army," Legolas replied. "We are halfway to the meeting point where we will see Arwen once again."

"Then why have we stopped?"

_How gullible you are! You have given me the Evenstar without even putting up much fight._

Sudden guilt hit Legolas like a thousand bricks. He had delivered Arwen into the hands of the enemy.

"She is going to die," he murmured. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"What?" he demanded.

Legolas shook his head. "I must go back. Continue on for a mile, then stop. I will return. I don't know if I will have her with me or not, but I will return."

"This isn't part of the plan?!"

"It was, but… listen, everything is going according to plan, but I'm not sure if the plan was the best. Continue, I will meet you there." With that, Legolas took off towards Arwen.

_Coming back? You cannot possibly hope to survive._

"You will not get Arwen," Legolas said under his breath.

_I already have, Master Elf._

A/N: Lol, OK, the part where Legolas says "It makes it more interesting," I put it in there because Orlando Bloom says nearly the same thing in a quote I found about him. Maybe some of you already know this, but there was a rumor that he was engaged to a supermodel in Europe, and when he was asked if it was true or not he said, "I won't confirm anything and I won't deny anything. Makes me more interesting." That's where I got it. Lol, I couldn't help but put it in here.


	11. The Rescue

Arwen gracefully dodged a blade meant for her neck and steered her horse away. _You've really done it this time,_ she told herself. _Now you're in the middle of 5,000 or more evil Trolls and Ums all slashing heir blades at you._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and drew her own sword as she whirled around. When she saw who it was, she stopped.

"Legolas," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Come back," he replied firmly. "Now." Homir galloped out of the crowd, trampling beings in all the places he was able.

Arwen tried to follow his lead, but the army was not as willing to let her go. She slowly began to work her way out, but then suddenly her horse stumbled.

Arwen bent forward to see what had happened, and was alarmed to find that her Asoalian had been stabbed quite mercilessly in it's front right leg.

"Oh, Asoalian," she said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. But please, you must get me out of this mess. You must." She gave him a slight tap on the side and Asoalian bravely attempted to walk, and, eventually, stumbled out of the mass majority of Ums and Trolls, but the army began to follow them and Arwen knew that Asoalian would have to run, should she have any hope of living.

Luckily, it was then that Legolas rode up next to her. "Get on my horse!" he ordered. Arwen hesitated, not wanting to leave Asoalian for dead. But when she looked at the evil creatures before her, she realized that if she didn't listen then she would not save Asoalian's life, she would simply die with him.

Arwen grabbed onto Legolas' outstretched hand and carefully got on his horse. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am."

"Noro lim, Homir," Legolas said. Then his horse bolted away, and he steered him into the woods in hopes to loose the army. Then after he was sure he had lost them, he turned and went back to meet Aragorn and the children.

"Oh, Arwen!" Aragorn said when they reached the group. Arwen smiled as she got off the horse and ran into his open arms. "I was so worried that I'd loose you."

"I will never die while you still live," Arwen replied. "You are all that I strive for."

Aragorn smiled and they were about to kiss when Zerameth loudly cleared her throat. "So, what are we to do now?" she asked. She looked to Legolas. "Do you have another plan, one to avoid the army while we're out in the wilderness now, one horse short?"

Legolas smiled. "You do not trust me, Lady Zerameth?"

"I have heard many wonderful things about your kind, master elf, but one thing that has never been made known to me is their intelligence level."

"Zerameth!" Arwen said. "You apologize for that now!"

The young mortal looked at her mother innocently. "Well, I haven't."

"Elves are quite smart, actually," Aragorn said. "They have lived for thousands of years, and know many things that you could not imagine."

"Maybe."

Ohtar smirked. "It depends on the elf, actually. Such as Anywien, she-"

"You hush!" his sister said, knowing that he had been ready to insult her. "I do not know what you were about to say, but I do know it's point."

Ohtar looked to Zerameth. "Maybe she _is_ smarter than she looks. Only by a little, though. Perhaps."

Zerameth giggled and Anywien glared at her older brother but did nothing more.

There was a bit of pause, before Legolas decided to tell them some of his plan. At least the part relating to the near future. "We may rest here for a bit, then we will continue east."

"We need no rest," Aragorn replied. "We may as well go now."

"_You_ need no rest, for you have been riding the entire time," Legolas answered. "But the horses are tired and they must regain their strength. We will be here for perhaps half of an hour at the most."

"Isn't that a bit of a waste?" Ohtar asked. "Our horses have already rested, it is only Homir that must do so. And he is a strong horse, with perhaps the most endurance. We need only 5 minutes."

Aragorn smiled. "Prince Ohtar will make a fine ruler, Legolas."

Legolas smiled back. "Yes he will, I don't doubt that. But son, the longer we stay here, the more time we give them to pick up where we are."

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Ohtar skeptically.

"You will see."


	12. A Break

The group had been traveling for 5 hours at a fair pace when it had begun to get dark. The children were tired and weary, as were Aragorn and Arwen since they were old and got worn out easily. Legolas knew this, so he stopped his horse and the rest did so as well. Arwen and Aragorn were sharing a horse to replace the one that Arwen had lost.

"We will rest here for a bit," Legolas informed them as he got off of his horse.

"How long is "a bit?"" Ohtar asked.

"Half of an hour."

"But father," Galia wined. "I need rest. Might we sleep for the night?"

"They know which direction we are going. The longer we stay here, the closer they get. And if we rest for minutes it would be more refreshing than if we rest for an hour or two. I suggest the Men find a soft place on the ground and go to sleep."

Yrinvan looked curiously at Legolas. "And then?"

"Then we continue on."

"On to where?"

"Lórien!" Anywien said suddenly. "Are we going to Lórien?"

Legolas smiled. "Possibly. We may pass through."

Anywien got excited at the thought. She had never been there before, but she had heard many stories about it and couldn't wait to see it. "Oh, please! We must!"

"We will see."

"Then where?" Yrinvan asked, still not content with the answer he had received.

"Then to Rivendell, where we may see Lord Elrond, and possibly Elledan and Elrohir."

Arwen's eyes twinkled at hearing this. She had not seen any members of her own family since the War of the Ring, which was now so long ago that, had it not been for her nearly elvish memory, she'd almost forgotten what they had looked like.

"Legolas, if you are lying then you will be severely punished for getting my hopes up," she told him sternly, yet jokingly. "You hear?"

Legolas laughed. "Yes, I know. But do not worry, fair Arwen, we will get there soon enough, and then we will see your family and hopefully seek refuge in your father's House for a day, but not much longer. For the army is at all times drawn to you, we must remember."

"Perhaps we'll pick up a horse?" Galia asked.

"A horse is the least of our worries right now," Zerameth told the small elf as she dismounted. "I don't suppose we have much food?"

"Unless you are shriveling up, I don't think we will be passing it out," Aragorn told his daughter. "You are right in saying our supplies are limited."

Then Arwen looked to Legolas. "Back in Gondor… did the attendants pack everything I asked?" He nodded in response. "Then we shall have plenty for tonight. I made sure to tell them to get extra food… in case."

Zerameth smiled. "Wonderful."

Arwen reached in a sack tied to Aragorn's horse and pulled out a bundle of cloth. Wrapped in it was a loaf of bread. "It is not as good as you are used to, but it shall taste as sweet, should you be hungry enough." All of the children, except Ohtar, rushed over to get a bit of food.

"Young prince," Aragorn said to Ohtar, walking up to him. "Are you not hungry?"

"I must be able to go without food every now and then, for a scrap may be the difference between starving and making it to Rivendell," Ohtar replied proudly. "A smart being will watch both what, and how much he eats so that it may be spread thruought a journey."

Aragorn smiled. Ohtar took the job of being a leader very seriously, and he wasn't even a leader yet. Considering that he was an elf, he probably wouldn't even _be_ a leader for thousands of years. But at least he was getting the hang of it.

"That's very smart of you, Prince Ohtar," Aragorn said.

"You laugh at me."

"No, no. I am merely surprised at your knowledge. Many hungry children, when you offer them a meal they will take it without question. You think everything out, just like your father."

"If you wish to remain on my good side you will not tell me that I'm like my father," Ohtar said, suddenly horrified that he _was_ in fact turning out like Legolas. That was something he hoped to avoid, for he wanted to be a good father at least, and Legolas was certainly not in his eyes. In addition, he was tired of having Nónd tell him that he had to be more like Legolas, and he only wished that people would accept him as Ohtar, not as Legolas's young copy.

Aragorn glanced to Ohtar's father to see if he had heard his son's comment, but he did not. "Your father is a good Elf," Aragorn said. "He is smart, and skillful, pleasant-"

"But he isn't _there_ when I need him to be. Is that not part of being a "good elf" as you see it?"

"He does not mean to neglect you or any of his family. He loves you. I would know, I am a father myself. He only wants to protect you and the rest of his kingdom which he is in charge of keeping. He tries so hard to be a good King."

"Maybe he should try hard to be a good father." That said, Ohtar started to walk away from the horses and the rest of the people.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn called, wondering if he should go after Ohtar, in case he was planning on running away.

"Far enough away to feel alone, but close enough so that no one feels the need to follow me," Ohtar replied. Aragorn let him go on alone.


	13. Elviondel of Lórien

Later when they were packing up to set off again, Anywien volunteered to go and retrieve Ohtar. After Aragorn told her which direction he had gone, she set off to find her older brother. She found him after maybe a minute or so of walking.

"Ir gu lle teli adan?" she asked softly. He looked at her. (When were you planning on coming back?)

"Al thinnas," he replied. (Never.)

Anywien smiled. "Lle boe an. Ammen lothron crumui estent." (You should. We are leaving shortly.)

Ohtar looked at her for a minute, studying her. Then finally, he voiced what was on his mind. "Car lle anira ada?" (Do you miss father?)

Anywien blinked. She knew what Ohtar had meant by that… did she miss the _old_ father, the one that played with them, talked to them… told them stories, some fairy tales, some of his own war stories. She did miss him, but she had gotten oddly used to his absence in the past hundred years or so, which was something that Ohtar had never adapted to.

"Im car," she said, nodding slightly. "Ind men heltha haeron an dilia ha." They both knew well what she was talking about. Their father was the only one who could make the decision to put his family first in his life, no one else could do that for him. They could not force him to stay home, nor anything else that they wished he would do with them. (I do, but we are too powerless to stop it.)

"Im i hil ned Mirkwood, a im haeron," he muttered bitterly. He was holding back tears as he spoke. But he knew that he would not cry… he'd become strangely good at not crying when he didn't want to, which he was not sure if it was good or bad. For, the only reason he had perfected it was simply because he never felt like crying, but he always needed to when he got angry enough. "Ha manai edthir." (I am the heir of Mirkwood, yet I am powerless. 'Tis an odd feeling.)

"Im ista," Anywien replied. "Ind tol, meni dartha an ammen." (I know. But come, they're waiting for us.)

"Nin mistad," Ohtar said as he stood. "Men crumui." (My apologies. Let's go.)

"Ohtar?"

"Ir?" (What?)

"Ho _carr_ meleth lle." (He _does_ love you.)

~*~

They traveled for 2 more days stopping every 6 hours or so, for spans usually from 20-30 minutes, but sometimes as long as an hour or 2. Legolas didn't feel comfortable staying in one spot for long, and occasionally the children (and the Lady Arwen herself a few times) nodded off to sleep for a few minutes even while on their horses. Legolas often battled weariness himself, but he pressed on because he knew what had to be done. Then late that night, they entered Lórien. Legolas turned to tell everyone, and he realized that most of the children were half asleep. He smiled to himself and slowed his horse so that he was riding next to Aragorn.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked him.

"No, not hardly. I remember Boromir, and speaking with him the night we arrived here. But I do not remember the forest itself."

"Boromir. Had he spoken to you of something important?"

"Oh, yes. He was very troubled. Galadriel had told him something of the fall of Gondor… he said he had heard a voice inside of his head."

"I hold none but pity for him. He was brave and strong, and yet he died with the guilt that the Ring had forced onto him."

"He had his honor."

Legolas smiled faintly at Aragorn. "I pray he did." Then Legolas heard something… so soft, in fact, that Aragorn's human ears could not pick it up. From experience the elf knew that it was a footstep of someone nearby. "Shh," he said quietly, looking for the step's source.

Elviondel closed her eyes and silently scolded herself. She'd tripped and fallen, and she knew that the stranger elf must have heard her. Of course, tripping was a very rare occasion indeed for an elf, but she had had other things on her mind. The dangers from the Northwest, the creatures prowling around Middle-Earth that she had been sent to find out about. And her young baby sister, only 35 years old. She prayed that young Viennen was all right.

Elviondel slowly, cautiously made her way to the trail that Legolas and his company were on. She stepped onto it and walked about a yard or so behind them for only half a minute or so, when the youngest elven princess turned and gasped. Elviondel swiftly pulled out an arrow and fitted it to her bow, but it was then that Legolas turned his horse and rode in front of his daughter.

"Intruder," Elviondel said accusingly. Yet her voice slightly curved up higher at the end of her word, like she was half-asking it. As if she weren't sure if they were intruding or not.

"We mean no harm. We are searching for the Lady Galadriel. Can you take us to her?"

"You look familiar."

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood. I have been many places, including here several times, so it is possible we have met."

"You are searching for the Lady Galadriel?"

"Yes."

Elviondel looked down. "Then you have not heard," she said softly.

"Heard what?"

"She is gone."

"Gone?" Legolas demanded. "What do you mean by "gone?" Is she dead?"

"We do not know. She has disappeared, we do not know where to find her. She may be dead by now, but no one truly knows." Her sorrow turned into frustration and anger as she spoke next. "It was those strange creatures from the West, I know it. They are evil animals, created by some sort of higher, evil power that none can see. But I know they had something to do with it."

"Strange creatures… Ums?"

"Ah, so you have heard of them."

"I've seen them."

Elviondel's eyes widened. "You _have_ been many places."

"They are from the West, you say?"

"Yes, the Northwest. It has been rumored here that they were made by some sort of evil power, such like Sauron the Deceiver created Orcs, these are a new creation by a new Enemy. It has also been said that they were created on the very edge of Middle-Earth, somewhere near the Ice Bay of Forochel, however these have never been proven or confirmed. But we speak of no such things here, not in this place. I may take you to the House of Celeborn if you so desire."

"We have not much time, or we may draw something here that is better left alone. We were passing through."

"To where?"

"Please, you must understand that something is pursuing us and that we wish to keep our plans secret."

"I would, but I am under strict orders to bring any strange company to the ruler here, Celeborn. If you knew Galadriel, then he may recognize you and you may leave without a questioning, but I must take you there just the same."

"I am the Lord of Mirkwood, therefore my word will do fine."

"Tell me what pursues you and I will trust you."

Legolas sighed. "An army of Ums and Trolls, but please tell no one."

Elviondel gasped again. "You have not only seen them, you are running from them! Why do you come here? You endanger our forest!"

"They are not nearly as cleaver as you may think, and we are merely passing through, they will take a shorter route, no doubt. And such dark creatures cannot enter here. They would be blinded by it's goodness."

"Since the Lady of the Wood disappeared, it's light has faded."

"But not diminished."

Elviondel smiled faintly. "I am on a quest to investigate these Ums. Take me with you, if only for a day, until we are out of the forest and I may go on by my own route?"

Legolas was surprised at her request. "Well, I…"

"I have a horse, and I will not eat anything other than what I have packed for myself. I can ride for however long you can straight, and I take very rare, short stops for only the most desperate occasions. You will hear no complaining, not from me, anyway."

"I suppose, if you desire. But realize that this deep evil you speak of that created these nightmares from the edge of Middle-Earth… we are running from that very thing. Realize that you are in grave danger while you are in our company." He did not want to add that they were attracted to Arwen somehow, in some way. He did not want to frighten her away, but merely warn her so that she knew that the road was risky.

"I have faced many dangers," Elviondel replied. "Maybe none as much as you, but I have had my share. It would take something more than an army to keep me away from fulfilling my orders from Lord Celeborn himself."

Legolas smiled. "I much enjoy your determination, lady…"

"Elviondel."


	14. Creativity

A/N: Does anyone know… does the sun in Middle-Earth still rise in the East and set in the West, or did Tolkien change that? If he did, please correct me… I won't take it personal.

Zerameth's eyes fluttered open as her horse came to a stop. She blinked and looked around and noted that all of the other horses around her were stopped as well. It must have been time for a rest. With a glance to the East she noted that the sun was barely starting to rise.

She yawned and then noticed the new traveler among them. "Excuse me," she said to the elf woman who was getting off her horse. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elviondel, of Lórien. You… are a child of Isildur, are you not?"

"I am," she replied. "Lady Zerameth of Gondor. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in our company?"

"I was invited to come along for a bit by your Legolas of Mirkwood. I am looking into these Ums that he mentioned are pursuing you, and being with your group may be to my advantage."

Zerameth's suspicious nature noted that Elviondel seemed interested in _her personal gain,_ not anyone else's. She was with them for herself.

"I see." Zerameth looked up to Legolas at the front and called, "How long are we to stay here, Master Elf?"

Legolas paused, then made his decision on the spot. "An hour or so," he responded. "We shall eat breakfast now."

Zerameth dismounted, then shook and woke up Yrinvan. "Time to eat," she told him. "Get up."

Yrinvan looked down at her. "I never thought I'd be able to fall asleep on a horse," he mumbled. "Somehow, I did it."

"When you're tired enough, you can sleep under any circumstance," Legolas called to them. "Never doubt that."

Zerameth smiled. "Come, now, let us wake up Laesien."

Yrinvan's face showed his dread. "In a… creative way?" He knew well that Zerameth loved to wake people up "creatively" by doing such things as pouring water on them, shouting in their ear, or in this case, maybe slapping the horse.

Zerameth smiled evilly. "Possibly," she said, but her tone assured him. "Do you have an idea?"

Yrinvan swallowed. "No."

"Tell me."

"I don't."

"TELL ME!"

Arwen whirled around to look at her daughter. "Zerameth, hush!" she scolded. "You know better."

Zerameth rolled her eyes as she looked at Yrinvan. "You have an idea," she stated. "Now tell me, or I'll torture you until you do."

Yrinvan knew that Zerameth wouldn't _torture_ him, but she did have her ways of getting information out of him. "Well, you could scare the horse," he said. Zerameth laughed.

"That's great!" She walked over to her sister as Yrinvan dismounted and she paused, wondering how she could scare him. There are many ways to scare a horse, certainly, but she didn't know what would work at the moment. Just about any animal - mouse, wild turkey, cat - could scare a horse, but she didn't have any of those handy. Finally, she decided that a nice slap on the rump would do, so she made her way behind him and whacked the poor thing so hard that her own hand stung afterwards.

The horse got up on his two back feet and made a loud noise, then bolted straight forward. Laesien awoke and screamed.

Arwen quickly slid off of her and Aragorn's horse and Aragorn alone took after his daughter.

"Laesien!" he said. "Don't yell! You'll make him more frightened!"

Laesien's tears began to flow down her face. Her sister had been cruel before, but she had never done something like this. Laesien clung to the reigns like they were her last hope for living and worked hard to obey her father's advice. Aragorn quickly caught up with her and slowed the horse to a trot, then told it to stop and it obeyed.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Laesien bit her lip. "I'm fine," she answered.

Aragorn noted the wet trails down her cheeks. He pulled her head towards his and kissed the top of it. "Your mother is back there right now yelling at Zerameth, I can guarantee it."

Laesien smiled. "Well, it was an adventure. And it woke me up."

"That's no excuse. Get on my horse, I'll ride yours. He might be a bit jumpy yet." They switched horses and headed back to the camp, where sure enough, Arwen was scolding Zerameth.

"How many times must I tell you that these games that you play are not funny!" she said harshly. "You will be punished once we get home, if I have to lock you in your room for an entire century, you will be sorry!"

Zerameth usually didn't show genuine remorse for her actions, and this was no exception. But she still looked at the ground and stayed silent, for she knew that the more she argued, the more her mother would yell at her.

"Arwen, leave her be," Aragorn advised as he and Laesien rode up to them and he dismounted.

"Leave her be? Leave her be?! Aragorn, she could have killed someone!"

"I know, that is why she will be going without food for 3 days. That should be punishment enough." He looked to Zerameth. "And you will never do that again, do you hear me?"

Zerameth stayed silent.

"I know it is much to ask of you, but please at least while we are on this journey. You must understand that we cannot afford to do things like this when we are being pursued by such an enemy. Understand?"

Zerameth was silent for a minute, then finally nodded.

"Do you?" he pressed.

"Yes, father."

"Good. You see, Arwen? There is no use for yelling, you simply need to lay out a suitable punishment."

Arwen glanced at her daughter, then back to Aragorn. "3 days? Can she last that long?"

"I don't doubt that she can't. Now come, breakfast is served."

Ohtar approached an angry Zerameth who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"I thought it was funny," he said smiling faintly.

Zerameth looked up at him and grinned. "It was, wasn't it? Did you hear her scream?"

Ohtar laughed. "I could never do that to my sisters… either of them. My father would kill me outright. He doesn't understand me."

"I think your father is nice."

"He is, but he isn't…" Ohtar shook his head. "It does not matter. Anyway, you can have some of my share if you want it. I don't eat much."

"Really? Thank you."

Ohtar opened his mouth to say "You're welcome" when Yrinvan stepped in between them and glared at the elven prince.

"You've said what you wanted to say," he informed him.

Ohtar returned the glare. "I meant nothing, mortal. Step aside."

"Get your food," Yrinvan replied. "Before it is gone."

Ohtar looked from Yrinvan to Zerameth and back to Yrinvan. Both of the young boys were extremely hostile to each other. By their tones and the looks on their faces, anyone watching would think that there would be a death soon. But Ohtar finally backed down, because he knew that Zerameth liked him, whether she _loved_ him or not, and that there was still plenty of time for him to win her heart. He also knew that she only liked Yrinvan as a friend, and that he was quite easily competition.

"I will," Ohtar said. He nodded to the mortal girl behind his enemy. "Lady Zerameth."


	15. A Small Debate

Everyone was sitting around in a nice circle eating when Aragorn got up and whispered something inaudible in Legolas's ear. Legolas, too, stood and they began to walk away. Arwen opened her mouth to protest, then decided not to. She stayed with the children in silence.

"Where are we moving after this?" Aragorn asked once they were farther away from the group.

"To Rivendell for a day or so, then we are continuing West. Far West."

"Why there?"

"It is the Elven maid, Elviondel. She told me that the Ums were believed to be created near the Ice Bay of Forochel. Therefore until I hear differently, that is our route."

"And how long is she to continue on with us?"

"Until she decides to leave."

Aragorn shifted his weight and sighed. He didn't like this one bit. Not simply Elviondel, but any of it. This entire plan seemed crazy to him. He didn't even know why they were going to the bay! What good could they do there? And why was Legolas so secretive?

"I think she should leave now," Aragorn replied.

"I told her that she may stay with us until we got out of the forest. Please understand. You are a King, you know how it is when you go back on your word." Legolas himself wasn't sure if Elviondel coming along was the greatest idea, but he knew that she would be gone in a few hours or so, so it was not weighing heavily on his conscience.

Aragorn paused, then reluctantly consented. "Yes, I understand. But what was possessing you when you invited her along?"

Legolas smiled faintly. "She reminds me of Gwilith."

Aragorn looked confused and looked back at Elviondel, who at the moment was talking with Arwen. She didn't look much like Gwilith, so he couldn't understand Legolas's reason. "How is that?"

"I met my wife in Lórien," Legolas explained, remembering that heavenly day. "And they project the same essence."

"Maybe, but I trust Gwilith more so than a stranger in the woods. How does she know so much of the army, as well? Maybe she was lying so that she-"

"You are untrusting by nature, Aragorn," Legolas insisted. "That is your character. You will not trust someone unless you have evidence that they are friends."

"And perhaps you are _too_ trusting," Aragorn replied. He wasn't trying to argue with Legolas, he simply wanted to prove his point, that Elviondel may not be a positive addition to their group. "Not hating anyone unless they attack you first. That is how one is unprepared."

"But she may help with the plan, besides," Legolas said. That much was a lie, he couldn't see how she would help, but he knew that Aragorn didn't know the full plan, so he realized that his reasoning might work.

"How is that?"

"You will see."

"Forgive me, Legolas, but I am used to leading, and not knowing this "plan" has been on my mind since we set out, so if you would be so kind as to inform me, I would appreciate it. It's not that I don't trust you, old friend, but simply that I have always known what is going on, and I don't like the feeling of not."

"I cannot tell you, Aragorn."

Aragorn looked surprised, and almost hurt. "Why not?"

"All of us risk capture, and torture goes hand-in-hand with it. The children especially cannot find out, for if they do get tortured they may tell the whole thing, and then the rest of us are doomed."

Aragorn still did not understand. He thought Legolas knew him better than that. "You know that I would die before I betrayed you or my wife or my children. I'd sooner endure the torture, whatever it may be."

"Just the same, I think I will withhold the temptation."

Then another thought dawned on Aragorn, one that he hadn't noticed sooner. "If we all risk torture, then why did we bring the children?"

"We need the children."

"For what?"

"You will see."

Aragorn was beginning to get frustrated. "Did we need _all_ of them?"

Legolas nodded. "All of them."

"For what?"

Legolas hesitated. He did not want to tell Aragorn the plan… he knew that if he did he would be uneasy. But he also knew that Aragorn would surely be angry with him if he did not tell him even a bit of the plan.

"There is a pass where they must continue on without us. They are small and the only ones that can fit through, if even them. Laesien will make it, as for the others… we shall see."

"And they will leave us?"

"No, they will let us in. When we arrive I will give them the proper instructions. Do not worry about it, everything will work out."

"Where is this pass?"

"The Westernmost side of Angmar, should we get there without problems. You have been to Angmar, have you not?"

"I had been," Aragorn answered. "Once. But I do not remember it much… I only remember the preserved witch-shelters and the fields and meadows. The inhabitants are not very friendly, however. After the witch-realms they have been suspicious of outsiders. We will have troubles there."

Legolas nodded. "I'm counting on that much, at least. The more hostile they are, the better."

Aragorn stared at Legolas. What did he mean? How in the world were they going to make it to Angmar at least, and yet farther to Forochel? Aragorn was sure they wouldn't make it. At the pace they were going at, it would be a miracle if they even made it to Rivendell. They could not continue on like this… everyone was so tired and weary. These short, infrequent stops were horrible on the poor children, and more wear and tear on the horses. How could they hope to make it? And with the army chasing them, where could they hope to find refuge?

Where could they go to survive?


	16. Memory

A/N: Legolas said that meeting Elviondel was similar to his meeting with Gwilith, so this is a little memory-type-thing of their first meeting. And btw, Gwilith's name was Mirdan (Jewel) until Legolas renamed her. That's why her name is Mirdan in this chap.

_Mirdan spotted something moving behind the trees and she crouched down. She knew the rule for intruders… they must be brought to the Lord and Lady of the wood, or else if they refused, they were to be shot. No one crossed Lórien without Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's consent._

The young elven maid slowly made her way towards the stranger, anger in her eyes at first. But then her mood softened as she gazed at him through her emerald eyes, and she couldn't stop the small smile that passed through her lips. He was the most handsome elf that she had ever seen. Who was this charming being, this handsome stranger?

Deciding to make an impression, she swiftly pulled out an arrow from the quiver on her back and fitted it to her bow, then leapt out in front of him and held it aimed at his face. The intruder was startled, and his natural reaction was to reach for one of his own arrows, so his right arm flinched. But then he stopped it, knowing that she would shoot him before he had the chance to even touch one of them.

"You are intruding," Mirdan informed him. "State your name and business."

"My name is Legolas of Mirkwood," he replied. "I am here with my comrade, Gimli."

Mirdan was surprised when she noticed the other presence that was there. She hadn't even noticed the red-bearded dwarf standing near Legolas.

"Your business?" she asked.

"We wish to look upon the Lady of the Wood. I…" He smiled sheepishly. "I promised my friend that I would bring him here once our quest was finished." It had not been long since the War of the Ring, and Legolas was fairly sure that this elf had not even heard of it yet. News did not spread too quickly, especially not to and from Lórien, for they were more secluded than many other kingdoms of Middle-Earth.

"You desire to see the Lady Galadriel?" Mirdan asked. "Is that all?"

"It is."

She smiled. "Well, then, you shall see her. She would not refuse an audience with anyone, though it may be brief."

"Our thanks to you."

"I am Lady Mirdan, a friend to the Lord and Lady. And speaking of friend, it is a rare occasion indeed when an elf is traveling with a dwarf."

Legolas laughed. "Us together have been through more than you could imagine, Lady Mirdan, and our many adventures have brought us together."

Mirdan smiled and nodded politely to Gimli, though she hated dwarves. After all, any friend of this handsome stranger was certainly a friend of hers! "Come this way, I will bring you to her." With that, they were lead to who she had promised.


	17. Rivendell

Nearly a week later the company had reached Rivendell, Elviondel with them still. Aragorn despised her presence, for he was so sure that she was bad news. He watched her like a hawk, just waiting for her to make one wrong move so that he could banish her from the group. But it was hardly his say, in the first place, with Legolas leading. So he held his tongue as often as he could stand to, and so far had avoided all outbursts. He found the idea that Legolas trusted her because of how he met Gwilith ridiculous. What… since he met her in Lórien? That meant that every elf that entered Lórien would remind him of her, and that simply didn't make sense. Every elf in Rivendell did not remind him of Arwen, so why should the same thing not apply to Legolas? He'd nearly told Elviondel off a few times, but he worked hard to keep his tongue in check. He couldn't let her know of his suspicions.

When they arrived in Rivendell, they received a royal welcome. Zerameth and Laesien were amazed, for they did not know that their mother had once been an elf. They, like Yrinvan, dismissed it as a myth, a fairy-tale, an exaggeration of her beauty. But they were proven wrong when they reached the House of Elrond, where the Lord of Rivendell still ruled, to the human children's amazement.

"How old is he?" Laesien asked. "3,000?"

Arwen laughed. "Much older, actually. When I gave up my immortality I was 2, 972. My father is surely at least 6,000."

"You don't know how old your father is?" Aragorn asked, noting the unsureness in her voice.

"Why don't you try keeping track of all those years, and we'll see how long you last," Arwen shot back, laughing again.

"You certainly are happy in this place," Legolas noted.

Aragorn had known Arwen all of his life, and he had never seen a smile like what was on her face right then. She was not happy, she was glowing. It was the kind of happy that only old memories could unleash.

"I'm home," she said. "For the first time in nearly 50 years, I'm back home. My greatest memories are of this place, and I haven't been here to revisit them in so long."

Aragorn noticed how beautiful she looked with her glowing face. He leaned from his horse to gently kiss her lips. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he told her softly.

She laughed. "I love you."

Zerameth cleared her throat. "Mo-ther," she said, annoyed. "Fa-ther."

Legolas dismounted his horse when they were in front of the House. He smiled at Thirandor. "Would you inform Lord Elrond that we are here?" he asked happily.

The attendant stared at Arwen in amazement, then bolted away like his life depended on it. But it was not a scared run, but an excited one. He was seen skipping on his way inside. The company dismounted and their horses were put in a stable by some other attendants that were more than happy to help out. When Elrohir came out of the door, Arwen laughed of pure joy.

"Brother!" she said, running up to him and into his open arms. He laughed as he hugged her back.

"Arwen. You look nearly dead!"

"I look mortal," she replied. " 'Tis no curse. Is Elladan here?"

"He is inside, and does not know that you are here yet."

"I bring my family, and my friend and his own children for you two and father to meet."

"Is that why you have come?" asked Elrohir, slightly amused. Why would she come all this way from Gondor simply to introduce her family?

"I fear not. We come because of more serious matters, but we must discuss them later at a more proper time. You know Aragorn?"

Elrohir nodded to the Man. "I know of him. We had met, but not nearly much more."

"Zerameth and Laesien," Arwen said, motioning for her daughters to come closer to her. "This is my brother, your uncle Elrohir. And this is Yrinvan, he is a friend of ours also."

"Hello, Master Elf," Yrinvan greeted. Elrohir smiled at the young boy.

"If my sister had no sons, then you may end up being a King one day," he said. "So straighten your posture and look proud."

Yrinvan smiled and followed his advice, standing taller. "Yes, sir."

Elrohir looked to Legolas. "I do remember you, Legolas of Mirkwood. But I don't believe I knew you had children."

Legolas nodded. "I have a son, Ohtar, and also two daughters Anywien and Galia. I fear my wife had to stay behind and rule."

"Why did you not leave your son to rule?"

Legolas looked at Ohtar and his son crossed his arms and looked away, refusing to make eye contact with his father. "My son has been ruling endlessly and is now receiving a well-deserved vacation."

"Yes, I _have_ been ruling endlessly," Ohtar agreed bitterly. "I am the Lord of Mirkwood, not you."

Legolas cast a sharp glance to his son. "Not now."

Ohtar rolled his eyes and stomped away. Legolas was about to go after him when Elrohir said, "He will get in no trouble here, and he can't stray far. You may leave him to be without worrying."

Legolas glanced at Arwen who sent him a pleading look. He sighed. "Yes, I know that. But I don't want him alone." He looked to Anywien. "Will you talk to him?"

Anywien nodded. "Yes, father." Then she left in the direction that her brother had gone.

Arwen looked to Elrohir. "Where is father? I must see him."

"Yes, you must," he agreed. "Come."


	18. Lord Elrond

Arwen was crying tears of joy when she saw her father and brother sitting next to each other talking. Elrohir cleared his throat and the two looked up, and showed their surprise and happiness at seeing Arwen.

Elladan leapt out of his seat and toppled the chair over to get to her quickly, and when he did he kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Im alnauth im harma tirad lle ad," he told her happily. (I thought I'd never see you again.)

Arwen couldn't hold back anymore. She began to sob. "Im meleth lle," she replied. (I love you.) They parted and gazed into each other's eyes, then Arwen looked to Elrond and ran up to him. They, too, kissed and shared hugs. Then, teary-eyed, Arwen introduced her daughters and Yrinvan, then Legolas introduced his own children and Elviondel.

"You must have traveled far," Elladan said. "Would you like to rest?"

"Yes, please," Zerameth said instantly. Arwen cast her a sharp glance. "What?" the princess demanded. "I said please!"

Elladan smiled. "Don't be so hard on her, Arwen. Come, we have plenty of beds." He led everyone including Elrohir away, but Legolas stayed behind with Elrond.

"Lord Elrond," he began. "I seek your wisdom. Something terrible has happened… more than one thing, actually, and we need counsel."

Elrond motioned to the chair next to him and his mood sobered. "Yes?"

"Have you heard of the Lady Galadriel disappearing?"

Elrond looked surprised. "Disappear? When did this happen?"

"Maybe a month ago."

"No, she was here only a few days ago."

Legolas's face showed his surprise. "Did she say anything about leaving the Wood?"

"No, I was under the impression that she was merely visiting. She travels here on occasion. However, she usually does this with a company, and this time she came alone."

"Did she say where she was going?"

Elrond shook his head. "She told me nothing. And she did not seem troubled or disturbed. She did not hint at anything about disappearing, so I don't know what could have happened."

Suddenly it dawned on Legolas that maybe Aragorn was right about Elviondel. Maybe Galadriel wasn't gone and she had lied about that. After all, he hadn't heard about that, nor had anyone else in the company. Maybe for some reason she lied.

Legolas sighed. "Have you heard of these Ums?"

"Ums?"

"Creatures created in the Northwest, on the tip of Middle-Earth."

"Oh, yes. But here we refer to them as Taur. Why, what have you to do with them?"

"They are after Arwen, and that is why we have made this journey. Rivendell is not the end of it, but merely a marking point. A station to stay at and rest until it is time to continue."

"Where are you going?"

Legolas hesitated naturally, because he has been reluctant to give away any part of his plan. Then he consented. "The birthplace of these Ums, these Tauri."

"What do you wish to accomplish?"

Legolas looked away. He did not want to deny anything from Lord Elrond, but he also did not want to tell him any more information than he had already given out. "I wish to shake them from Arwen's trail. They sense her somehow, but I don't know how. They at all times know where she is, though sometimes it may take them awhile to catch up." He did not want to tell Elrond about how he felt like Sauron was near, for he knew that the idea was ludicrous and that he should withhold that information from anyone that would deem him instantly insane.

"How long do you wish to stay here?"

"For only a day or so. I don't feel comfortable staying in one place for long, for the army may be stupid but they are not slow."

Elrond and Legolas talked for a few more hours, at first about matters such as these, but eventually the mood lifted. Legolas ended up telling him about Gwilith, and then Elrond told him about how he met Celebrain. Then they spoke of Arwen, and Legolas then told Elrond about his own daughters. They were interrupted much later by Elrohir entering the room.

"Dinner is served," he reported to them. He smiled at Legolas. "How are things in Mirkwood?" he asked as Legolas and Elrond made their way to the door and down the hallway.

"Much the same as they have been, no better, no worse. The kingdom is doing well, the people are happy."

"And how about the Royal Family?"

Legolas instantly thought of Ohtar and how he was mad at him, but he felt awkward spilling out personal problems to Arwen's brother, so he only told him that things with the family were also "normal" and "well."

They arrived at the dinner table and sat down. Ohtar and Anywien were not there, and that was the first thing that Legolas noted.

"Has Ohtar not returned?" he asked Elladan.

"The boy? No, he hasn't. But I may send someone to retrieve him if you wish."

Legolas considered it. He would feel much better if he knew where Ohtar was, but then he reminded himself that his son may be angry, but he still knew better than to get into trouble. And he knew that with Anywien with him, Ohtar would be extra-responsible. Besides… Elladan had assured him before that Ohtar couldn't stray far, so Legolas's worries were soothed. Maybe for better, maybe for worse.


	19. The Army

"Ohtar, come back," Anywien begged as she trudged along after her brother. "I'm tired. They're probably eating by now."

Ohtar kept walking. "You don't have to follow me."

"Where are you going?"

He turned to look at her, his anger and frustration in his eyes. "I do not know. I am going to walk till I'm tired, and then and only then I will come back."

"Don't you think you could accomplish the same thing by sitting for a prolonged amount of time?" she whined.

Ohtar shook his head and turned back around to walk some more. "No, I doubt it. You can come, or you can go back."

"What would I tell father?"

"He won't notice."

Anywien sighed and continued on. She walked quickly until she was beside her brother, then slowed to his pace. "How many times must we go over this? Father-"

"I know, I know. "He loves you, Ohtar." "He's just busy, Ohtar." "The kingdom is important, too, Ohtar." I've gotten none but that from mother, father, Aragorn, and now you. But the moment someone says something _meaningful_ to _prove_ that he does in fact care, then I will believe it. But not a moment sooner."

"Your whining gets old, just the same."

Ohtar looked to her, now angrier than he had been before. "Whining?" he demanded. _"Whining?!_ I don't whine."

"But of course you do. All the time, actually. All I ever hear from you is your want for pity."

"I do not accept pity."

"Well, you sure ask for it, whether you accept it or not."

"Be careful, sister, you are walking a thin line!"

Anywien returned his glare, trying to be as intimidating. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her, which is why she was so brave at the moment. "Try something," she said, daring him.

Ohtar glared at her for a moment, then looked away and continued walking on. When he spotted something, he stopped. Far, far off in the distance, was what looked like a large mass of moving… bodies.

"What is that?" Anywien asked, wincing.

"I'll bet it's the army," Ohtar replied. "No wonder father wanted to only stay for the night. They will be here by noon tomorrow, or sooner."

"I'm scared, let's go back."

Ohtar shook his head. "No, they are far away. We can barely even see them. They won't be here soon."

"They may," replied the princess. "We should tell father."

Ohtar took a few steps forward. "Let's see how close we can get," he said suddenly.

Anywien's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind?! They could kill us! They _will_ kill us! I am _not_ going with you!"

"Then you can go back and… eat. While I'm having the adventure of my life."

"While you die," she muttered.

Ohtar shrugged like he didn't mind what she did, but he knew what her weakness was. "That's too bad. You always were the _safe_ one in the family."

"Safe" was his insult for her. It implied that she never did anything adventurous… or, to put it plainly, she was boring. His actual statement was a lie… Galia was much more "safe" than Anywien, but Ohtar knew that his respect meant a lot to his younger sister, and he knew how to take advantage of it.

He could see her weakening. "Well… how close did… you, wish to, get?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, not too close," he replied. "I would never put myself in any real danger. But we shall definitely feel the rush."

Anywien smiled mischievously. "Let's go!"

With the new inspiration, the two young elves ran towards the army. They ran for quite a bit, when suddenly a dark feeling came upon Ohtar. He stopped instantly. "Wien," he said to stop his sister. "Halt."

Anywien looked back at him. "What is it?"

Ohtar paused to think. He tried to sort out this new feeling, this new sense. He could almost… _feel_ evil. _Feel_ the army in the distance, still miles away.

"I… don't know," he replied. He realized suddenly his pounding head. "I need to sit," he choked out. Everything began to be blurry, and vision was now a matter of lightness and darkness. His legs wobbled and suddenly he knew that he would collapse if he couldn't find a place to sit or lie, so when he discovered a rock nearby he tried to get to it. He put one leg in front of the other, then again and again, and when he was only three feet from his destination he fell to the ground and everything went black.

"Ohtar!" Anywien cried. She looked at her brother lying there and wondered what to do. She looked to the army and wondered how far away they were, but then she realized that Ohtar had said they wouldn't reach the castle till noon the next day, and they certainly hadn't been running far enough to meet them halfway. They wouldn't reach her in 5 hours, at least.

But what should she do with Ohtar? Would she have enough time to run to the castle, tell someone, and lead them back? What if she got lost? What if she mislead them, and Ohtar lay here all the while, and eventually the army found him and killed him… assuming he wasn't already dead?

Making up her mind to try and carry him back, Anywien picked up her brother and slung him over her shoulders, grunting as she did so. He was heavy, but not _too_ heavy. She would be able to walk for at least 15 minutes without stopping for a break. But she needed to get back… fast. If he needed attention, it needed to be soon. Why, oh why had she given into his taunting?

__

Maybe it's best that I did, she told herself. _For, if he went without me, he would have no one to take him back._ She tried to convince herself that there was nothing she could have done to prevent this, but deep down she wasn't sure. Deep down, she was deathly guilty.

She arrived back nearly an hour later. She set Ohtar down on the ground and sat down then and there, not wanting to walk in. She didn't have enough will-power to do it. She was tired and hungry, and she did not want to go any further, especially not carrying her brother.

One of the servants came out and demanded to know what happened, and she told him. He ran back inside and retrieved Legolas and a few others… Anywien didn't care enough to pay attention to who else was there.

Legolas rushed up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened?" he demanded. "Tell me!" His voice was a mixture of anger, curiousness, and worry.

Anywien was panting hard. "I… he fell. He… he hasn't moved. I don't know what happened."

"Did he trip? What?"

"No, he fell. Gave out."

"Are you all right, Wien?"

Anywien nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. Help Ohtar."

Legolas nodded and picked up his son, then brought him inside. Anywien, who had been sitting up, laid down on the ground, then Arwen approached her.

"Are you all right?" Arwen asked gently.

"Yes," Anywien mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you sit up, so that I know you won't faint on me." Anywien did. "Would you like some water?" The child nodded and Arwen held out her hand to help her up. She accepted it. "You need rest. And then you must tell us what happened." Anywien nodded but didn't say anything. She was too tired. She would tell them later, when she felt better-rested.


	20. Proud

Ohtar stood in the field, alone, staring ahead at nothing in particular. The haunting voice was still inside of him.

_Aaaaaargh! WHERE IS IT?!?!_

"You have it," Ohtar replied to the voice inside his head. "Now leave us be."

_I WANT THE EVENSTAR!!!_

"We gave her to you!" Ohtar yelled. "Leave us!"

_Her? HER?! I want the Evenstar, not a human!_

Ohtar blinked. The Evenstar _was_ a human. It was Arwen. Wasn't it…

_I NEED THE EVENSTAR!_

~*~

"Ohtar. Ohtar, teli dan." (Ohtar. Ohtar, wake up.)

The prince's eyes opened and he saw his father standing over him, looking concerned. "Lle echui!" (You're awake!)

The first thing Ohtar noticed about himself was that he was sweating. He'd had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. They had traded Arwen in for their lives, but Sauron's "Son" was unsatisfied with her. He wanted more. He wanted… the Evenstar? It didn't make sense. She _was_ the Evenstar. What more could he want?

The second thing he noticed was that his head was pounding. "I… I don't feel well," he said.

Legolas nodded. "You will be fine in time. Aragorn believes that you must have perspired too much, and lost too much water. When that happens, beings will faint like you did." He handed his son a glass of water. "You must drink."

Ohtar took the glass with a quivering hand. His nightmare had shaken him up a bit, and he wasn't feeling very good. "Oh," he said. "All right." He knew something was wrong with Aragorn's observation, and he knew that Legolas must have noticed it, too. Elves can't get sick. Aragorn must have been wrong, because it was physically impossible for Elves to faint. But Ohtar didn't raise his objection, for he was too tired to argue.

"What did you think you were doing?" Legolas asked, though his words were hard his tone was soft. "You could have died. It's a good thing that Anywien was there with you, or the army would have found you and you could be dead by now."

Ohtar inwardly sighed, but showed no outward signs of weariness. He was so tired of his father's lectures. It seemed like all he did was lecture him and criticize him. When he was around, that is, and that was rare enough.

"Yes, I know. You simply do not want to see me harmed, for I am the heir of Mirkwood and a part of the royal family," Ohtar replied. "I know."

"Not only the royal family," Legolas answered, putting his hand on his son's. "_My_ family. I don't know what I would have done, had you died. And your mother-"

"I know, all right?" Ohtar snapped. Legolas looked hurt, and Ohtar bit his tongue. No matter how mad he was at his father, he'd planned to go along with the talk until it was through, then complain about it in private. But his tone would open up a whole other talk and a whole other lecture.

"Ohtar, I love you."

He looked away. "I know."

"No, you do not. I wish you didn't hate me so. What can I do to earn your love?"

Ohtar looked back into the eyes that mirrored his own. "Nothing anymore. As a child I never had a father there for me, and I will carry those scars for the rest of my life. You cannot change it. Anywien does not mind, for she is a female and she has always had mother there for her to talk to. Galia is so young and naïve that she wouldn't know the difference if you are with her or no. But I noticed, father. I noticed that when every other elf had his father teach him how to shoot an arrow, I had Nónd, telling me nothing more than, "Be like Legolas." But I don't want to be like you. I want to be there for my children."

Legolas felt more guilty than he'd felt in a long time. He always knew that he neglected his children, but recently he'd been trying to change. But from what Ohtar had said, it was too late.

"I-"

"You're sorry, I know," Ohtar interrupted, not wanting to hear it. "You always were. But never sorry enough to do anything about it. Everything that you could say, everything that you _would_ say I already know, so there's no use in you telling it to me. The kingdom sees you as a Master Elf, one who was in the great War of the Ring, and the best archer in Middle-Earth, and they all applaud you. But I would sooner be trampled by that army of Trolls than wish to grow up like you, like everyone tells me I should. Everyone thinks you are a wonderful role-model except for me."

Legolas was ready to cry. His son hated him. He'd always believed that every father's worst nightmare would be that his son wouldn't want to grow up to be like him, and now it was happening to his own self.

It was obvious that Ohtar didn't want to hear his response, so Legolas didn't even try to reason with him. He simply stood and left, for he did not know what else he could do. And the worst of it was, that now that Ohtar had finally told his father how he felt, he did not feel guilty for slapping him down. Ohtar felt one emotion, and that was proud. Proud that he'd finally told him what he always wanted to tell him.

A/N: Thus ends Son of Sauron Part I: The Threat. Part II should be posted as we speak, so check it out! Thank you everyone who reviewed (mostly MoonBolt, lol) and I hope you read my next fic!


End file.
